battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Confederacy of Independent States/@comment-5846899-20160219204439
Carolinian News Service News Report February 19, 2016 News Anchor: Today was a historic moment for the Millennium and the Confederacy as both parties sign the Sydney Accords, which effective immediately brings peace to both warring parties. The signers also include the United States and the New Batesian Republic. This comes after a coup took Jason Marcus, the leader of Millennium, out of power and installed a democratic government. In another astonishing turn of events, former President of the United States, Eric Church, was revealed to be alive and well, stepping of a US Air Force C-17 at Edwards Air Force Base. It was revealed by Millennium itself that he had been kidnapped by Federation agents a few days prior to the end of the Western War and was replaced by a double who ordered the nuking and bombing of Confederate cities. Following his return to the United States, he made the following statement directed at the members of the Navy in Exile: Church: Nearly a year ago we were torn appart from the inside, and we were split by those who believed in Millennium, and those who fought against Millennium. We are all Americans, those who are still here today, and those who fled into exile and fought for Millennium. Time and time again, they were told the truth and they didn't believe it. Even those who started everything told them the truth, and they still didn't believe them. They are skeptical of us, and I understand that. I just have one think to ask of those in exile. Please, come home. We have all lost to much to remain divided, especially now. When we stand united, the United States of America can return to the great nation she was before. News Anchor: President Church will be returning to the office of Presidency to finish his last year in office, with current President Farragut returning to his pre-war position as the Vice President. Church also stated that he will give out pardons to all Americans who fought for Millennium, including those in the Navy in Exile, saying "We will not brand out brothers and sisters as traitors for for fighting in a war caused by a mad man." The new head of the Millennium, Chancellor Marco Drechsler, has said that Jason Marcus will go on trial for crimes against humanity in New Hanover, and Grand General Ubel Verrator has released all information regarding all Millennium actions and plans from the Western War and the Fifth World War. Former second in command of Millennium and Supreme Commander of the Batesian Bundeswehr Lukas Winderstand has also agreed to go on trial for war crimes, saying "I also had a role in everything. I authorized actions that were worthy of war crimes and I ignored those that I didn't authorize. I agree to gon on trial for war crimes because I believe that while I cannot be forgiven for the things that I have done, I can at least fix some of the things that I have done, starting with my trial at New Hanover." OOC: “I have learned that if you must leave a place that you have lived in and loved and where all your yesteryears are buried deep, leave it any way except a slow way, leave it the fastest way you can. Never turn back and never believe that an hour you remember is a better hour because it is dead. Passed years seem safe ones, vanquished ones, while the future lives in a cloud, formidable from a distance.” ― Beryl Markham, West with the Night